


Scary Zombie Movies

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Scared!Percy, Scary Movies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy are watching horror movies. Percy is not a fan.





	Scary Zombie Movies

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Scary Zombie Movies || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Scary Zombie Movies

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared." for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy are watching horror movies. Percy is _not_ a fan.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Scary Zombie Movies_

"You can hold onto me if you're scared."

Nico regretted the words nearly as soon as they left his mouth. He winced. Percy was so not going to take this well. Nico would be glad if he got out of this one in one piece. Percy was–

–grabbing his hand and leaning against him.

Nico blinked slowly and turned to stare at the brave son of Poseidon in surprise. Percy was decidedly not looking at him.

"Shut up", grunted Percy defensively. "…It's not about the zombies. I just want the excuse for cuddles."

The grin on Nico's face threatened to split his face. They were on their third date and Nico had thought a zombie movie would be a funny idea, but he had not expected for it to actually have an _effect_ on Percy.

But sure. Cuddles. Both of them just wanted the cuddles. And if Percy jumped at every jump-scare zombie, then Nico was wise enough to not comment and instead just pull Percy a little closer.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
